1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to portable insulated containers for hot or cold liquids. Specifically, the present invention relates to a beverage container having an improved dispensing device adapted for one hand operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated beverage containers are well known in the art. Such containers include sophisticated cooling apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,037 and 2,399,787. Such containers also include simple thermally insulated containers which are well known in the art. For the typical use, thermal beverage containers have generally included an exterior plastic housing or bottle lined with an interior container made from glass, plastic, or the like. This interior container also provides a thermal barrier in order to maintain the temperature of the liquid placed within the container, whether that temperature be warm or cool. Such passive thermal insulated beverage containers are very efficient for short term periods such as in automobile commuting, daily travel, lunch containers, picnic containers, and the like.
The traditional thermal container includes a bottle-shaped container with a glass or plastic lining having a screw-type top which is used for both filling the container as well as for removing the contents from the container. The disadvantage with this type of device is particularly apparent when the user of the device is traveling in a vehicle or the like. In such instances, the possibility of spillage of hot or cold liquid onto the person who is pouring from the container to a liquid receiver such as a cup is obvious.
To overcome such difficulties, certain types of dispensing mechanisms have been utilized with insulated containers. The traditional picnic jug includes a spigot extending from the side of the liquid container, which arrangement requires the depressing of a button by the finger of the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,109 discloses a beverage dispenser device with holder particularly adaptable for automobiles and the like. This particular holder includes a bottle-shaped container which is oriented upside-down. It includes a button at the cap thereof for dispensing liquid from the container into a cup. The button must be operated by the user and generally anticipates the user holding the cup with one hand while dispensing the liquid using the opposite hand. While one-hand maneuvering and manipulation of the device illustrated in this patent would be possible, the potential for spillage in a moving vehicle is particularly high if the user is the operator and only occupant of the vehicle.
Therefore, there remains a need for a thermally insulated beverage container which may be operated with the use of one hand and which is particularly suited for use in a moving vehicle with operation by the vehicle operator being in a manner so as to prevent leakage and spillage and as to avoid the necessary use of both hands, which is an unsafe condition.